1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joint terminal for bus bars used in junction boxes or the like and applied to electric circuits in automobiles, and to a method for manufacturing such joint terminals.
2. Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a relay circuit in a junction box or the like. With respect to terminals c.sub.1, c.sub.2 of a coil c and terminals s.sub.1, s.sub.2 of a switch s in a relay a, terminals c.sub.1, s.sub.1 are connected to a common circuit b, whereas terminals c.sub.2, s.sub.2 are connected to separate circuits d, e. In the junction box, the circuits b, d, e are formed of bus bars, each made of a belt-like electrically conductive metal plate (cf. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application No 64-27969).
In this case, it is necessary to prepare various types of bus bars depending on the location of the relay, thus increasing the manufacturing cost due to an increased number of molds involved.